


Little Mac's Trip to a Gloryhole

by Cummytomato



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Anon - Freeform, Gloryhole, M/M, Mac is a gym slut, Multi, No beta reader, arbitrary usage of condoms, public, sorry for grammar and typos, stay safe kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cummytomato/pseuds/Cummytomato
Summary: Gift fic for @headingsouthart, who said he wouldn't mind reading Mac sucking some cock at a Glory hole, and Mac getting pounded under the stall, so that's exactly what happened, enjoy ;)





	Little Mac's Trip to a Gloryhole

Lil’ Mac’s trip to the men’s room

     There were a couple of things Mac liked about participating in smash tournaments, the fights, the thrills, the sights. One of the most special sights he had seen was a public men’s bathroom, specifically the Glory hole there. After the tournament ended the day before, Mac and a few other brawlers had some free time to explore cloud’s home world a bit, some time that Mac had decided to put to good use. It was nearly 6 in the evening when mac grabbed his gym bag and headed for the stadium, hood pulled low over his face. He was dressed down from his iconic boxing gear, wearing some red short shorts and a grey sweatshirt as he made his way to the stadium. The streets were busy enough where people were more concerned with getting where they were going through the crowds rather than stopping and asking if he was one of the brawlers from the tournament. His feet finally carried him to the stadium and he quickly entered the Men’s room that was accessible from the ground floor.

  
     ‘I feel like such an Idiot doing this…’ Mac thought to himself as he quickly stepped into the middle stall of the restroom. Someone had brushed past him on his way in, so obviously even without an event at the stadium there were folks around. Taking a breath to calm himself he hung his gym bag on the hook on the stall door and sat on the john as he pulled out his phone. He’d posted to a couple gay chatrooms anonymously that someone would be in the middle stall at the stadium around 6, there had been a couple enthusiastic replies and he was nervous about what they could bring after all, you never know with Gloryholes. Putting his phone in the pocket of his bag he stood and pulled down his shorts, stepping out of them without taking of his sneakers he shoved those in his gym bag too. Leaving him in just his sweat shirt and jock strap. He gave his package a gentle tug, still taking deep breaths to calm himself as he got ready. He heard the door of the bathroom swing open with a creak and sucked in a nervous breath. ‘here we go…’ Mac tweaked one of his nipples through his sweatshirt as he heard whoever had just entered pad over to the urinals, they unzipped, and Mac held his breath as he waited and listened. Were they going to relieve themselves or…? After another moment mac got his answer when they started walking towards the stalls, their undone belt clinking as they walked before they entered the stall on Mac’s left. Mac sat down again and rested his forefinger on the edge of the gloryhole. He waited before looking through to see the man standing there, what he saw was obviously a fit man, with his jean’s undone and belt hanging loose, long hard cock in hand slowly stroking it. Mac smiled to himself when after a moment hesitation the man drew closer to the Gloryhole, his cockhead was starting to drip pre-cum and was close enough to Mac’s finger he could touch it. He was patient though and waited until a large bead of pre had collected at the tip, before swiping it off the cockhead with his fingertip and bringing it back into the stall with him. He brought it to his lips and moaned as he licked the strangers pre-cum. The stranger clearly liked that because his cock immediately came full way through the gloryhole after hearing Mac’s moan. With a sly grin on his lips Mac leaned forward till his lips were close to the stranger’s cock. He could smell the man’s musk from the day and brought his finger up to again catch the pre escaping from the fat cockhead. He sucked his finger clean again and smiled, first catch of the day. Without further ado he licked along the cock in front of him, now fully hard it was a gorgeous veiny seven inches that was flushed dark, clearly in need of some attention. He traced along the most prominent vein with his tongue before coming to the cockhead, licking around it teasingly and watching it twitch as he got closer to the end of it. Quickly Mac lowered himself from his seat and dropped to his knees before the gloryhole and the stranger’s cock. With it dead ahead of him and his mouth watering he couldn’t wait anymore and quickly threw himself down on it like a starved man. On his first pass he took as much of the veiny seven inches as he could in his mouth, which was almost all of it before stopping when he could feel it at the start of his throat. He hummed around it very pleased with the manly taste and pulled back slowly, savoring the texture of it on his tongue and how it filled his mouth. The man behind the gloryhole clearly appreciated the attention because he bucked against the stall’s partition, trying to get the rest of his cock down Mac’s throat. But Mac kept pulling back until only the cockhead was in his mouth. He tongued it thoroughly, working his tongue against the underside, and trailing it up along the piss slit, probing it with his tongue and savoring the spurt of precum that came with it. When he could tell he was going to drive the man mad if he didn’t suck him more earnestly Mac slowly slid his mouth down the rest of the cock. He inched his way forward until the tip of his nose was buried firmly in the man’s dark musky pubes. His forehead resting against the cool partition as he swallowed around all seven inches of the cock. It may have been just enough to reach his throat, but it tasted damn delicious. Quickly Mac swung his head back, and then dove right back on the cock, humming as he went. Moaning at the delicious slab of meat probing his mouth and throat. The gloryhole was too small to get a shot at the man’s balls, and Mac would have loved to lick and suck them too, but beggars can’t be choosers. As he settled into a rhythm slurping on the cock his hands dropped to his own crotch. His cock was rock hard and pushing at his Jockstrap, testing its limits. He gave it a squeeze but didn’t give it too much attention, he was in no rush. Instead he slid one hand between his legs, pawing and his smooth-shaven crack. He found his hole, still slick with lube from when he had played with himself earlier and slowly tugged at the puffy rim as he kept sucking.

  
    “Whoa there! Slow down buddy if you don’t-” The man moaned from his own stall, apparently Mac had gotten overzealous and without any other warning the man started to cum. Hot thick ropes shot down Mac’s throat. Not wanting to lose a chance to taste the man’s offering Mac pulled back until just the head was between his lips and caught the rest of the man’s spunk on his tongue. The moans and little thrusts the stranger gave just turned Mac on more. He slid a finger into himself as the man’s orgasm came to an end. He was disappointed when the stranger suddenly pulled his cock back through the hole and yanked his pants up, but it wasn’t like Mac was expecting a kiss goodbye. Mac savored the Cum in his mouth a little longer before swallowing it down and getting up off his knees. Having some hot fresh cum in his belly really worked him up. He tugged off his sweatshirt and gave his nipples a twist. He shoved it in his bag and opened the side pocket, finding the bottle of lube he’d put there and setting it on the TP dispenser for easy access. He started to dig around in his bag for the main event when heard the bathroom door swing open again. This time there was no hesitation, the newcomer immediately came and entered the stall on Mac’s right this time. Mac repeated the drill of setting his finger on the glory hole’s edge to show his interest and was immediately rewarded by the newcomer dropping his trousers and revealing a monstrously thick cock. Mac could see that it was attached to a heavy-set man, with a bit of a belly in view above that monster cock, he couldn’t help but wonder what the guy attached to it might look like, but that was the least of his concern’s when it came through the hole. It wasn’t winning any awards for its length, barely five inches, but with that kind of girth who needed length? Mac was downright surprised the man had managed to shoehorn it through the Gloryhole. It was flushed a dark purple and he could see pre-cum starting to ooze out the ample foreskin. God Mac loved a good old-fashioned uncut cock. Okay, Mac loved all cocks, but variety is the spice of life. He dropped to his knees and gave the bundle of foreskin a kiss. Savoring the especially salty taste of the newcomer’s pre-cum. He brought a hand up to steady it as he slipped his tongue under the foreskin to lick at the cockhead underneath without warning the Cock jerked and spurted a torrent of cum onto Mac’s tongue and down his chin. Well, that was easy. Mac suckled at the cockhead swallowing down the thick cum it produced as fast as he could, but he was overwhelmed by the shock and sheer volume. He felt gobs of cum land on his chest and heard them drip against the tiled floor. After what seemed like an eternity of shooting the man gave a sigh of relief and Mac wiped his jaw grinning. The boxer scooped some cum up on his fingers and fed it back to himself, still admiring the cock before him.  
“I…If you give me a sec I can go again?” a meek voice whispered from the other side of the partition and Mac grinned. A cock like this and a cute voice like that? Whoever the newcomer was under any circumstances Mac would have loved to wife him up proper and show him a good time. As it was though, he was more than happy to just suck the gorgeous cock of the mystery man.

  
     “I’ll keep sucking as long as you let me, what else are you into?” Mac cooed, watching as the thick cock twitched a little at the sound of his voice.

  
     “I... uh…”

  
     “Would you like to fuck me?”

  
     “Y-Yes!” mac grinned at the enthusiastic reply, standing up, he dug into the side pocket of his bag and grabbed a condom, and the lube from where he had put it for use. He ripped the package open with his teeth and rolled it onto the monster thick cock poking through the gloryhole. He gave the condom clad cock a few jerks with his hand, grinning at the noises that drew from the newcomer and uncapped the lube. He poured a generous amount along the thick cock and slicked up his fingers as he spread it around. Mac gave a few gentle tugs at his hole with his slicked-up fingers, pleased at how well trained his hungry asshole was and stood, nestling the stranger’s thick cock between his cheeks.

  
     "Just hold still for a bit till I get it in, then you can pound me as hard as you want big guy.” Mac leaned forward and braced himself against the other partition as he lowered his hips a bit, rocking the slick cock between his cheeks and enjoying its heat. Mac was working two fingers into his hungry hole, scissoring them and trying to get his hole as stretched. He pressed back against the thick cockhead behind him, feeling it slide against where his fingers were buried in himself. He pulled his fingers out of his slutty hole with a pop and pushed back against the broad cock behind him. Moaning as it stretched his hole. Damn thing must have been as thick as one of Mac’s wrists. “son of a bitch that’s thick.” Mac moaned in pleasure. He rocked his body back until his thick ass was pressed up against the partition. Mac moaned and rolled his hips slowly, just getting used to the feel of a real hot cock buried in him. Mac was about to tell the stranger to go ham when the door opened again and the man attached to the cock buried in his ass suddenly pulled back, Mac clenching and barely keeping the head from slipping out. He pushed his ass back as hard against the partition trying to get as much of the cock back inside him as possible. The empty stall he was facing was suddenly filled again by another newcomer, and instantly a massive cock came through The Gloryhole. Mac immediately wrapped his lips around the veiny new cock before him. Apparently hearing Mac slurping on another cock calmed down the man fucking him, because he started to fuck Mac in earnest. He buried every single millimeter of his cock that he could get through the Gloryhole inside Mac’s hot hungry hole. Mac moaned around the cock he was slobbering on to show his appreciation for the hard fuck he was receiving. Bracing himself against the partition before him, mac slid his throat down the veiny nine incher the new comer was feeding him until he was wedger perpendicular to the walls of his stall, with cock thrusting in him from both ends. Mac’s cock was so hard, ready to burst out of his jock, the pouch soaked around his cockhead from the precum dripping from his cockhead. The stall was a little two small to really throw himself back and forth on the spit roast like he would have liked. That didn’t keep Mac from doing what he could to get both cocks deeper in him. The guy with the fat cock behind him was practically going to break down the partition with how hard he was throwing his hips against the stall to piston his cock in and out of Mac. Meanwhile the guy with the Long Veiny cock seemed pleased just to let Mac being fucked forward onto his cock with every thrust from the other stranger. Widening his stance Mac dropped one hand from the partition to play with his nipples, using every drop of willpower he had not to play with his cock knowing he would blow his load if he did. He could tell by the way the thrusts of the fat cock were getting more and more erratic that his fucker wouldn’t last much longer. Mac doubled his efforts hoping for a photo finish. Clenching his hole around the cock in his ass and swallowing around the veiny cock in front of him eagerly trying to drain both men’s balls. There was a guttural moan from the man attached to the cock in Mac’s throat and he gulped down shot after shot of the man’s heavy load. He ground his hips back and he could feel the cock in him sputter and quake as the man dumped his second load of the night. Both cocks pulled out of Mac’s holes with wet slick pops. Both cocks quickly pulled back and he heard someone mumble a thank you before they zipped up and one after the other left.

     “Damn that felt good.” Mac chucked to himself, bringing his fingers down to his sloppy hole and playing with it. “I’m gonna need some more in there.” The thick cock he had just been fucked had felt great, but more is always better. Reaching into his gym bag Mac pulled out one of his prized possessions. A ten in green Dildo with a suction cup base and a veiny shaft that would fill his hole perfectly. Settling back down to his knees Mac planted the cock against the stall partition lined it up with his hole. He gently sank his hips back against it “Fuck yes...” he moaned as he worked his ass back on it. When he felt the cold partition against his Ass, he started unashamedly throwing himself back and forth on it. If someone came in now, they would see his knees under the stall and the drips of precum pouring through his Jock like a leaky sieve. He heard the door open again, so wrapped up in his own pleasure from the pounding he was giving his own prostate that he didn’t really notice or care until another Cock came through the hole he was facing. he immediately got to work sucking the six-incher presented to him as he kept fucking himself on his dildo.  
Mac worked himself up into a frenzy. Sucking every cock that came through that glory hole and fucking himself on that dildo. Four more cocks offered him their loads. None of them fucked his throat with the ferocity he wanted his as fucked with, so he kept to taking care of it himself, that is until a man appeared on the other side of the gloryhole with a unique problem. Peeping through the hole Mac could see him drop his trousers and reveal an obscenely huge cock crowned by a nest of spikey blonde pubes. He hefted it in one hand and gave it a few tugs. Mac was practically salivating at the sight of it.  
“Bring your ass to me under the stall.” A deep voice echoed from owner of the XXL cock. Without Hesitation Mac Pulled himself off the dildo and lowered himself into a crouch. Backing his feet under the stall partition. It took a little bit of maneuvering to get his Thick meaty ass under as well, but once he did, he was rewarded with a Hard Slap to his ass. “That’s a fucking gorgeous piece of tail, how bad do you want my cock?”

  
     “Please…” Mac moaned wiggling his hips. Enjoying the way, the stranger gripped his ass and spread his cheeks. Something slapped itself right between the Globes of Mac’s ass and he gasped realizing what it was and the sheer size of it. Through the Gloryhole he hadn’t been able to appreciate the sheer size of it, now with it resting between his buns, he could really appreciate that mammoth cock. He could feel the heat coming off it, feel it pulse as it grew harder and harder. Mac was about to try to pass him the lube when he heard the stranger lube up his cock with spit and press the apple sized cockhead against mac’s gaping hole. Even with how much punishment His Hole had taken the strangers cock would still be a stretch.

  
     “I’ve got no interest in being gentle. You can handle this?”

  
     “Give it to me.” Mac panted and gasped when the broad cockhead and several inches of the stranger’s mammoth cock pushed its way into Mac. The stranger adjusted himself, hiking himself to really be seated above Mac. kneeling, Legs on either side of Mac’s trembling thighs, with one fierce thrust he drove the full length of his cock balls deep inside the boxer. Mac saw stars as what must have been a foot of cock spread him open like he desperately needed. It was barely in him a second before it was whipped out till only the head remained wrapped up in Mac’s puffy Hole before he slammed back in. Mac’s head dropped against the cool tile of the floor as his entire body went numb with pleasure. His cock exploded, jets of hot cum spurting out through his jockstrap and plastering the floor with a massive load. Mac’s legs shook through his orgasm, and the stranger kept piston fucking Mac’s ass as it spasmed and tightened around him.

  
     “Nice load, but don’t think we’re anywhere near done.” His fucker growled keeping up his furious pace pounding Mac’s meaty ass. Mac was still coming down from his earthshaking orgasm but was still keenly aware of the massive cock plowing his ass. He could feel the man’s bull balls slapping against his ass like a wrecking ball. And then- SMACK a ferocious slap to Mac’s left ass cheek brought him back to earth and made his cock spurt a few more dribbles of cum into his jock. “Don’t bliss out on me slut, I was to feel you work for this cock. Go on, clamp down real tight for me, show me how much you love my cock in you.” God damn Mac loved being dirty talked to, he did his best to clamp his hole down around the monster cock inside him and he heard a grizzly chuckle from the other side. “Come on, you can do better than that slut.” -SMACK

  
     “Fuck!” Mac moaned, whoever was fucking him was a real pro. He had to wonder who it was, something about those spikey blond pubes seemed reminded him of- SMACK “Oh God.” Mac shook bucking his ass back as his fucker changed up his strokes, slamming in deep and holding there gyrating his hips in small circles like he was trying to mix up Mac’s insides. “ahhh…. If you keep that up, you’re gonna make me cum again.” Mac warned him.

  
     “Cum as much as you want, I’m fucking you until you’re knocked up.” Mac grinned at that, excited at the prospect of getting as many loads as possible out of his Mystery man.

  
     “Promises, Promises.” Mac raised his chest off the floor enough to start tweaking his nipples, his cock throbbing nearing the edge of busting a second massive load. His fucker paused for a second when the bathroom door swung open and several pairs of feet entered the bathroom. Mac was concerned for a second before the sounds of the newcomers undoing their belts and starting to beat off calmed him down. With another vicious thrust Mac’s fucker got back into his rhythm and Mac closed his eyes in ecstasy, as much as he wanted to suck the cocks of the two new men he couldn’t move right now if he wanted to. SMACK. “FUCK!” Mac cried as the sudden slap to his already red ass pushed him right up to the edge again. Slid one hand down to his wet jock, groping at his cum covered cock, feeling it throb and pulse even through the soaked cotton pouch. His fucker was still pounding away at his tunnel, pounding Mac’s prostate into a pulp as he thrust in and out, in and out, over and over, his hips smacking against Mac’s harder and harder every time. With a couple pumps of his Cock Mac Came again, his vision going white as he felt spurt after spurt explode out of his cock.

  
     “Oh fuck! God damn you tightened up I’m gonna bust!” Mac distantly heard, his cock still exploding and waves of pleasure still crashing over him. That’s when he felt it, it was like a firehouse inside him, when the man Fucking him unleashed his load. Mac could barely contain himself. It felt so damn good to feel a man planting his seed deep in Mac, he felt the Man’s cock throbbing, pulsing with his heartbeat as I pumped more jizz deep inside mac. After what seemed like an eternity of Cum pouring into him the stranger slowly pulled his cock From Mac’s gaping ass with a wet slick pop. Mac could feel a gush of cum spurt out of his hole and roll down his taint. His fucker gave his ass a slap for good measure, before Mac could hear him pulling his pants up. “You’ve got other customers, but any time you want another load you know where to find me.”

  
     “Thanks soldier.” Mac grinned contented as the man who has just fucked his ass raw left. Fe slid back into his own stall and plugged his leaking cum filled ass up with his dildo waiting for the two who had been watching and jerking themselves off to take the hint and come feed Mac their loads.

**Author's Note:**

> haha so I guess I got a little too horny while writing this, cuz i did wanna write a story where someone actually used a condom, but by the time I got to the under the stall fuck I just wanted some good ol' frenzied breeding, lol stay safe out there folks. maybe it's also okay cuz i kinda decided it was Cloud who was fucking him too, if you're gonna bareback do it with someone you know and trust! lol
> 
> be sure to check out my art over @cummytomato on twitter and headingsouth's @headingsouthart he draws the sluttiest lil Mac's and there everything good and pure in the world


End file.
